Noble corazón
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: David era un pastor y su corazón era noble, para que en el momento em que escuchó el insulto del filisteo, seria solo el comienzo de un futuro rey…Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Reto Fruto del Espíritu" del foro Christ Living un Followers In Spanish
1. Tu siervo

**Noble corazón**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:**

 **David**

 **Fruto: Fe**

 **Summary:**

 **David era un pastor y su corazón era noble, para que en el momento em que escuchó el insulto del filisteo, seria solo el comienzo de un futuro rey** … **E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Fruto del Espíritu"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish** **.**

 **Tiempo:** **Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **500+ apro** **x.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **1**

 **"Tu siervo"**

— **Tu siervo ha sido pastor de ovejas de su padre. Y, cuando venia un león o un oso y tomaba alguna oveja del rebaño, yo lo perseguía, lo hería y la rescataba de su boca. Fuera león u oso, tu siervo lo mataba…** —Esas palabras, una a una le conferían valor y vio la sorpresa del rey—¡ **El Señor, quien me ha librado de las garras del león y de las garras del oso, él me librará de la mano de ese filisteo!**

— **¡Ve, y que el Señor sea contigo!** —dijo el rey.

Saúl rey de israel, ungido del Señor le colocaba a un pastor como él y su enorme armadura, que se deslizaba desde su menudo cuerpo.

El casco se caía, la cota de malla pesaba y la espada ceñida en su cinto, intento andar y se tropezó, sostuvo difícilmente la espada.

— **Yo no puedo andar con esto, porque no estoy acostumbrado** —respondió, decidió confiar en sus capacidades y aunque vio el miedo en los ojos de los otros, continuó apartando toda la armadura.

Tomo su cayado en mano, como si fuese una espada y tomo cinco piedras del arroyo colocándolas en su bolsa. La honda que llevaba, era una arma de valor y vio al escudero junto al gigante, era su enemigo.

No, era enemigo de Dios y de su ungido.

— **¿Acaso soy yo un perro para que vengas contra mi con palos?** —dijo el gigante con desdén, lo maldijo por sus dioses para añadir con burla —¡ **Ven a mi, y daré tu cuerpo a las aves y a los animales del campo!**

Lo confrontaría, en el nombre de Jehová y apresuró el paso, vio el lance del gigante con su lanza.

Se lanzó por debajo, esquivo sus estocadas y tensando la honda, tomó de la bolsa una de las piedras que tomó del arroyo.

La lanzó pero en él, solo había una cosa: la fe de que vencería y todo el pueblo vería, cuán grande era el Señor Dios de Israel.

Ante él, un gigante cayo y en los filisteos el miedo cayo.

Era cuestión de fe, de confiar en quien lo respaldaba era más fuerte que su adversario y si, todo aquello no era suficiente lo vería muchas veces más cuando fue rey.

Cuando el pueblo, cantaba vítores a su nombre y al de Saul, cuando le dio las notas precisas para calmar el alma del rey e incluso, el lazo más fuerte de amistad fue con su hijo: Jonathan.

Cuando las batallas recias, la sangre y los cadáveres se hicieron montones por la mano de Mical.

Ese era el siervo del rey, uno cuyo corazón noble no le hizo mal a su señor a pesar de que trataba de matarlo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Espero, sean agradados de estos pequeños relatos del reto y aun me faltan los del reto de iniciación.**

 **;3 Dios es bueno y siempre bueno.**


	2. Bondad

**Noble corazón**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Random:**

 **Personaje** **:**

 **David**

 **Fruto: Fe**

 **Summary:**

 **David era un pastor y su corazón era noble, para que en el momento en que escucho el insulto del filisteo, seria solo el comienzo de un futuro rey…E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Reto Fruto del Espíritu"** **del foro** **Christ Living un Followers In Spanish.**

 **Tiempo:** **Antiguo Testamento (A.T.)**

 **Palabras:** **357 apro** **x.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **2**

 **"** **Bondad"**

Había muerto el rey de Amón: Najas y ahora Hanun su hijo gobernaba y a pesar de ser un enemigo, le habían otorgado su bondad.

Una bondad que deseaba pagar de la misma manera y con ello, retribuir tal bondad como rey.

Pero, cuando David vio volver a sus hombres humillados y por ello, les había resguardado en Jericó por dar consuelo a quien consideraba un aliado.

En ello, procuró una sola cosa al escuchar la osadía de aquel joven al reunirse con los Sirios.

Envió a Joab y a su ejército de valientes, pero, el esperaba lo que harían: su información era veraz.

Se habían aliado con los Sirios del otro lado del Éufrates, estaba preparado para enfrentar con todo su pueblo.

La armadura que portaba, la espada que ceñía y el pueblo que lo respaldaba no era lo que le hacia confiar. No, era quien lo había hecho rey y quien alzaba ante el, un nuevo amanecer.

Cruzaron el Jordán, la ciudad de Helam sería testigo del poder del Señor y allí estaban dispuestos, la guerra ante ellos.

Vio en los rostros de sus hombres, el honrar a los humillados sus hermanos y que solo habían ido, por él.

Sacó su espada y supo que no era sólo su fuerza, sino que en el brillo del sol se extendía la mano de Dios.

Solo debía creer, eso era todo y una sonrisa se avistó en sus labios.

—¡El SEÑOR NOS RESPALDA!—grito y elevó al cielo su espada, lo haría.

Confiaría en el que lo llevó a ser rey, quien otorgó todo lo que tenía y vio bondad en todos estos años, le dio hombres valientes.

—¡VIVE JEHOVÁ! —Sonrio, porque le hizo recordar a uno de sus amigos y que había muerto, pero, aún quedaba de él un hijo que cuidaría con la misma bondad que su padre Jhonatan.

La espada en su mano, atravesó con su espada jinetes y hombres de carros sus estocadas junto a las de sus camaradas habían matado a 40.000 jinetes.

Ese día, vio la recompensa de su fe y mas que nunca de que Dios luchaba de su lado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Espero, sean agradados de estos pequeños relatos del reto y aun me faltan los del reto de iniciación.**

 **;3 Dios es bueno y siempre bueno.**


End file.
